I Wwould Do it all Again
by caligulasInsanity
Summary: Your name is Eridan Ampora. And you just killed the love your life and her fiance. Character death. Humanstuck. Oneshot.


_A/N: Okay. This is my first Homestuck fic. It's Humanstuck as well. So, yeah. It's just some psycho!Eridan and stuff. Enjoy. Really short._

**Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA.**

**Today, you killed the love of your life and her fiance.**

**When you think about it, was it really worth it? Couldn't you just move on and forget about her? As the saying goes, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Let's review, shall we?**

**Feferi Piexes. She's been your closet friend since you two were in 1st grade. The one who stood by you even if she was called weird for so much as being seen with you. She was the one who helped you get through middle and high school. When you were getting jumped, she would be there to protect you. She understood that life had pushed you around enough. And she would always be open and honest with you. Why didn't you do the same? Why couldn't you be honest and tell her that you've had a raging crush on her ever since you met her?**

**Now, let's take a look at the asshole who pretty much crushed any hope or chance of you getting to be with Feferi.**

**Sollux Captor. Jesus tit-fucking Christ, you hate this guy. You had a perfect life being Feferi's roommate until he came around. Until Feferi started talking about "the guy in her biology class." Oh, Sollux this, or Sollux that. Then he'd been coming over to see her. From the moment you hear that disgusting greeting, you hated him. You can still here him say it.**

**"Thup, FF."**

**He sure had a nasty lisp. You had to suppress laughter. Was she kidding? This guy? Ha. And what kind of a nickname was 'FF'? Ridiculous. But however, even though you had some fights and even though you hated this guy's fuckin' guts, you tried to keep everything calm. He gave you a stupid nickname as well: ED. (It sounded better when he would say it in a state of fear.) You thought this guy would never be able to keep Feferi satisfied. He was a fuckin' peasant. They wouldn't last a month together. **

**But look now.. **

**They lasted two years.**

**Two fucking years.**

**And what happened during those two years?**

**You and Feferi didn't talk as much as you guys used to. You would have a chat every now and then but that was it. And when you did talk, it was always something about Sollux. "Sollux is so perfect." or "Sollux does the sweetest things." Then it was official. You couldn't stand Sollux. He ruined your friendship with Feferi. He ruined your life.**

**Then came Saturday. The day you were going to tell Feferi how you felt about her. Maybe it wasn't too late for her to be with you. **

**"Fef, I havve something I have to tell you."**

**There it was. The moment of truth. Just as you were opening your mouth to talk, she said,**

**"Same here, Eridan."**

**Maybe you two would say the same thing? Who knows?**

**"You go first, Fef."**

**Big mistake. **

**"Well, I think it's time I moved out. It's nothing against you, but the thing is that Sollux proposed to me last Tuesday. And if I wanna make my relationship with him get stronger, I should move in with him. You understand, right?"**

**Oh, yes. Yes, you did. You understood that your world was coming apart.**

**So, then after weeks and weeks, she had moved in with him and days kept passing until they were only one week away from the wedding. In short, today. And you don't know why but... for some reason, you couldn't hold your liquor. **

**Okay, that's the understatement. **

**You were drunk off your ass. Drunk and mad as hell. All the disappointment and depression of the wedding had been too much. But still, even though you love Feferi and you wanted the best for her... you were envious. Envious of that asshole who took Feferi away. And that night, you were done. Finished. And lastly, tired.**

**Tired of this bullshit. **

**You pulled out a gun from your bureau and drove to their house. **

**It's been only minutes since it happened. **

**But you can't help but smile. Smile at how fun it was to shoot him. The second he opened the door, you pulled the trigger.**

**And now that you look at his rotting corpse on the floor, he looks better with two holes in his forehead. **

**"Son of a bitch."**

**And Feferi. Oh, Feferi. You don't know why you did it to her. You don't. But you were just so angry. You shot her too. **

**Yup. **

**"Eridan, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you do that?"**

**No response.**

**"I'm calling the cops."**

**Bang.**

**You shot her. You shot her until fell to the floor. Five bloody wounds on her abdomen. Five. **

**But at least you got a kiss from her. Her cold, dead lips. **

**You put the gun to your head and thought if you would take it all back.**

**"Nope. I wwould do it all again."**

**_BANG._  
**

**__**_A/N: Holy fuck, what did I just fuckin' write?_


End file.
